Phagolysosomes will be isolated from human neutrophils, with the aid of inert buoyant particles, such as latex spheres or oil emulsions. Various opsonins will be used in order to assess kinetics of phagosome-lysosome fusion. Such fusion will be measured by assaying phagolysosomal fractions for lysosomal proteins, including glycohydrolases, myeloperoxidase, lysozyme, lactoferrin and NAD(P)H oxidase. The fully characterized contents of phagolysosomes will be used in bactericidial assay with Neisseria gonorrhoeae as the test organism. Gonococci with various morphology (e.g., piliated v.. non-piliated, opaque vs. transparent) will be used as probes into the molecular mechanisms of action of the observed bactericidal agents.